Mr Author & Boo Seungkwan
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Jangan salahkan Seungkwan kalau dia fanboy, salahkan Hyungdeul dan Noonadeul yang keren keren sekali. Salahkan juga Sol-ah, author paling epik sepanjang masa, "Ayolah! Sol-ah Cintaku!" Seru Seungkwan, dan Vernon Chwe terbatuk. 17 angkatan 97&98.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Author & Boo Seungkwan

Cast: SEVENTEEN 97&98, dan cameo siapapun yang lahir di 97

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance. Ayo main detektif-detektif-an!

* * *

Setengah jam yang lalu Vernon Chwe dipojok kelas memainkan handphone-nya, Seungkwan melihat menulis sesuatu di bagian belakangnya buku matematikanya. Seungkwan tahu itu buku matematika baru Vernon, sampulnya terlalu girly dan buku itu dibeli di kantin mereka yang seperti toserba minggu lalu waktu buku matematika Vernon penuh.

Seungkwan bingung buku Vernon penuh karena apa. Bukunya sendiri masih setengah kosong dan mereka sekelas, agak aneh kalau buku mereka yang ukurannya sama tidak bertahan lama di tangan Vernon.

Lalu Vernon tidur lagi, anak itu selalu tidur dan tidur di jam kosong, bahkan dia bisa tidur berjam-jam. Waktu itu Seungkwan baru beres latihan padus dan dia lihat Vernon masih tidur. Akhirnya Seungkwan menarik Jung Yun-oh untuk membangunkan Vernon, lalu mereka terlibat percakapan seru dalam bahasa inggris yang Seungkwan tidak pahami.

Kali ini Seungkwan tidak pusing pusing mencari orang untuk membangunkan Vernon, dia malah memandangi rambut cokelat yang agak pirang itu bergerak saat Vernon merubah sedikit posisinya. Kelihatannya halus sekali, mungkin efek warnanya yang lembut.

BRAK!

Seokmin menggebrak meja, Seungkwan terkejut.

"Hei! Apa-apaan, Seokmin!?"

Seokmin tersenyum lebar dan Seungkwan tidak suka melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu kecuali kau Park Jimin."

"Ayolah, Areumi, kau harus bisa mengendalikan diri, nanti Alex sadar kau memperhatikannya."

Ok, Seungkwan itu ARMY level awam, dibaca seperti Areumi. Dan Alex itu codename untuk Vernon.

"Tidak mungkin, dia tidur pulas sekali."

Seungkwan membuka browser di handphone-nya. Seperti biasa membuka situs fanfic terpopuler dan membuka tag fandomnya.

Matanya membaca judul-author-summary dan terus begitu sampai dia menemukan nama yang paling dia sukai, Sol-ah.

"Mingyu! Sol update!" Seungkwan berseru, dia teriak teriak di kelas yang sudah berisik dan terbang begitu saja ke tempat duduk Mingyu yang masih mencontek PR Jidam, "Bisa kau minggir dulu, Jidammie?"

"Hah? Kau pikir kau siapa, Seungkwannie? Apa kau Miss Korea, hah?" tanya Jidam, menunjukkan kalau dia tidak mau pergi.

"Ih!" Seungkwan akhirnya duduk di meja di belakang Mingyu. Mingyu dan Jidam duduk di depan Vernon, jadi sekarang Seungkwan duduk di sebelah kepala anak yang sedang tidur itu.

"Sol-ah update? Update yang mana? Aku harap dia update KaiSoo dulu." Kata Mingyu.

Seungkwan tertawa, tawa yang tidak manis, "Dia update Vkook duluan, rasakan itu, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu merampas handphone Seungkwan dari pemiliknya dan membuka profile Sol-ah, Vkook yang Seungkwan tunggu tunggu update dan di bawahnya KaiSoo favorit Mingyu juga update.

"Ya! Lihat ini, KaiSoo-nya juga update!"

"Bukannya itu sudah update dari kemarin kemarin, ya?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Ah, masa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Kau harusnya dapat pemberitahuannya, kan?"

"Iya."

"Terus?"

"Data-ku habis."

"Ih! Dasar miskin kuota!"

Seungkwan merampas handphone-nya lagi, "Tapi kau juga baca Vkook-nya, kan?"

"Ya, agak agak." Jawab Mingyu, "Aku lebih suka Minyoon wolf!au-nya, itu sudah lama tidak update."

"Ah! Minyoon yang itu! Aku juga tidak sabar menunggu dia update fic itu, aku takut Chim mati, bagaimana ini? Ayolah, Sol-ah Cintaku, updatelah, update!"

Seungkwan bergerak gerak dan itu membuat meja Vernon bergerak dan Vernon bangun, mendengar Seungkwan meracau 'aku akan lebih mencintai Sol-ah lagi kalau dia update Namjin-nya juga' dan Vernon terbatuk.

Seungkwan langsung menengok pada Vernon yang terlihat terkejut dan baru bangun dan mukanya merah dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan dia tampan, "Maaf, aku membangunkanmu, ya?"

Vernon membuka botol air minumnya dan dia minum dulu, "Tidak apa apa." Katanya.

"Kalau mau tidur kau bisa ke tempat Yun-oh, dia juga sedang tidur."

Vernon melihat ke arah Jung Yun-oh yang juga sedang tidur di bangkunya, "Ok, aku ke sana, ya. Duduk saja di bangku-ku." Kata Vernon, dia pergi sambil membawa buku matematikanya dan tersenyum pada Seungkwan.

Senyumnya manis dan Vernon itu keren, Seungkwan rasa wajahnya memanah.

Mingyu bersiul siul dan Jidam pura pura batuk, "Jadi panas, ya. Ada fanservice live di depan mata."

"Jidammie!"

* * *

 _by Sol-ah._

 _Chanyeol tidak menyangka dia akan melihat Baekhyun seperti ini lagi, berambut hitam dengan senyumnya yang manis._

 _Sinar mentari sore yang masuk lewat jendela jatuh tepat di wajah Baekhyun, membuat matanya terlihat lebih cokelat, begitu juga rambutnya._

" _Jangan tidur terus, Yeollie."_

 _Dan mendengar Baekhyun bicara membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta, lagi dan lagi._

 _+Fin+_

 _Aku jarang menulis ChanBaek, ya? Jadi sekarang aku menulis satu, ini juga request dari Chanyehet. Sabar untuk ChanHun-nya, ya, aku update Selasa, maybe._

 _Untuk fic dalam Eng, cari aku di attackonfanfic. I don't know, but i got a feeling aku bakal lebih banyak pakai setting NYC disana. Aku harus latihan, soalnya ibuku bilang aku sering miss-grammar akhir akhir ini._

 _Dan... You know, ini hari yang indah._

Seungkwan merasa hangat, manis-manis-manis. Apalagi yang ditulis Sol-ah mirip apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Vernon tadi, bedanya kalau dia tidak sengaja membangunkan Vernon dan Baekhyun sengaja membangunkan Chanyeol.

Seungkwan menulis review

 _Posting as: Boossh_

 _Ini manis sekali, serius. Bisa diabetes ini!_

 _Ada typo tadi tapi tidak parah, tenang saja. Typo-mu selalu kuampuni._

 _Minyoon-nya kapan? Serius mau sebulan sekali? Itu lama sekali. Bagaimana kalau sebulan dua kali?_

Dan dia mem-post review-nya.

Lalu tiba tiba masuk Line dari Mingyu; SOL AH UP DATE CHAN BAEK !

Mingyu mengirim lagi; Shimkoong ini aduhmaubegitusamawonwoo!

Seungkwan membalas; Mimpimu tinggi, Tuan Kim.

Mingyu membalas; Aku harus request Vkook yang manis begini juga, aku jadi Tae, Wonwoo jadi Kookie, dari marga saja sudah cocok!

Seungkwan tertawa, kadang kadang Mingyu menggelikan, Seungkwan heran kenapa Minkyung tahan dengannya; Sana request, nanti aku baca kalau dia sudah publish.

Seungkwan lalu mengirim Line pada Minkyung; Mingyu sedang apa?

Minkyung membalas; Biasa, bikin ribut rumah.

Seungkwan bertanya lagi; Kau tahan jadi kembarannya?

Minkyung dengan cepat membalas; Sejujurnya tidak.

Lalu Minkyung mengirim Line lagi; Bohong, kok. Aku biasa saja, soalnya kalau tidak ada Mingyu nanti aku fangirling dengan siapa?

Melihat Minkyung yang tenang dan cantik, dan putih tidak seperti Mingyu, membuat Seungkwan kadang lupa kalau dia juga sefandom dengan kembarannya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

PENTING: Seungkwan itu anak Januari 98 dan di Korea biasanya anak Januari ikut tahun ajaran di atasnya, itu menjelaskan kenapa Seungkwan lulus bersama SeokGyu. Dan karena Vernon itu anak Februari 98, maka dia adik kelas Seungkwan harusnya, kecuali kalau dia ngebut sendiri atau ada program akselerasi di Korea, atau dia homeschool, tapi disini di fic ini dia ngebut sendiri.

Note: Aku kangen SMP-ku, dan walaupun jaman SMP itu sudah jauh sekali, itu masih jadi jaman paling epik. Dikit dikit Suju, lalu pelan pelan kelasku jadi multi-fandom dan guruku suka Kyuhyun, ok. Waktu itu aku Hansol, ke sekolah cuma untuk mencari ide dan begadang menulis fanfic. Jaman jaman keemasan waktu aku menggali bakat tidur tiga jam perhari dan hasilnya sekarang adalah natural-permanent smoky eyes, LOL

Note(2): Jidam itu Yook Jidam, Yun-oh itu nama aslinya Jaehyun (katanya.) Kang Kyungwon dan Kim Minkyung itu lulus bareng Seok-Gyu-Kwan.

Note(3): Potongan fic di fanfic ini itu fic bohongan, bisa juga dari imagine-ku pada suatu pair.

Note(4): Minkyung itu bukan kembaran Mingyu, tapi melihatnya membuat aku ingat Minseo, pipi, mata, dan kulit yang kontras dengan Mingyu. Karena itu aku buat dia kembaran Mingyu di sini.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Author & Boo Seungkwan

Cast: SEVENTEEN 97&98, dan cameo siapapun yang lahir di 97

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance. Ayo main detektif-detektif-an!

* * *

Benda yang selalu ada di tangan Seungkwan cuma satu; Handphone.

"Seungkwan! Cepat bangun! Nanti kau terlambat sekolah!" Ibunya berseru, dan langit sudah terang, dan Seungkwan seperti biasa buka PM dulu.

 _Minyoon?_

 _From: Sol-ah_

"AAAHHH!" Seungkwan menjerit, sangat tidak manly dan dia mau menangis. PM dari Sol-ah! Sol-ah yang agung! Sol-ah yang sangat luar biasa! Sol-ah yang itu! Sol-ah tercintanya!

"Ada apa, Nak!?"

"Tidak apa apa, aku baik baik saja."

Seungkwan tidak berpikir ibunya akan masuk ke kamarnya, dia cuma mau PM-an dengan Sol-ah, masa bodo sekolah!

 _Sol-ah | Minyoon?_

 _Aku juga berpikir sepertinya sebulan dua kali saja. Tapi kau tahu kan, fic itu berat dan aku takut ada yang ketinggalan._

Seungkwan membalas dengan cepat pada Sol-ah yang malang.

 _Compose PM_

 _To: Sol-ah_

 _Iya, fic itu memang berat, tapi aku sudah baca berulang ulang sampai rasanya aku hapal. Kupikir update sebulan dua kali bagus, itu pun kalau kau bisa melakukannya._

Seungkwan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap siap dan dia buka PM lagi di meja makan.

"Letakan handphone-mu, Seungkwan."

"Sebentar saja, kumohon, sebentar saja." Pintanya dengan panik pada ibunya.

Seungkwan terlalu senang, jadinya dia seperti orang panik, dan lagi lagi dia mau berteriak.

"SMS dari cowok-mu?" tanya kakaknya.

Anggota keluarga Boo yang lain memandangnya, terkejut, heran, semuanya, tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi Seungkwan-"

Ibu mereka duduk di kursinya, menghela napas, "Ya, aku tahu Seungkwan memang kelihatannya agak belok."

"Iya, lihat saja kelakuannya, kayak anak cewek."

"Tolong jangan memojokanku, Nyonya dan Nona Boo."

Kakaknya bicara lagi, "Aku tidak memojokanmu, Tuan Boo. Aku bicara kenyataan kalau ada co-"

Seungkwan buru buru membekap kakaknya, "Sst! Sst! Sst!"

"Hm," Ibunya bisa menangkap sinyal sinyal ini, "Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Anak anaknya tidak ada yang menjawab.

Di handphone Seungkwan PM dari Sol-ah terbengkalai.

 _Tentu aku bisa, aku update sekarang juga bisa. Dan lagi ini pas dua minggu dari terakhir aku update, kan? Waktu yang tepat kan?_

* * *

Mingyu lari lari ke kelasnya, seragamnya yang rapi jadi berantakan sedikit karena dia berlari. Naik tangga dengan buru buru dan nyaris menabrak kakak kelasnya, perempuan dan bukan Jeon Wonwoo, jadi Mingyu tidak mau memperhatikan.

Tapi kakak kelas itu berkata, "Ih, Mingyu, pagi pagi sudah ganteng saja."

Mingyu cuma tersenyum, menoleh sedikit, dan-

BRUK

"Oh-oh, Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Mingyu itu tinggi dan dia tidak kurus kurus amat. Dia itu raksasa, Namsan tower, ibarat gunung dia itu gunung Hanra.

Dan Jeon Wonwoo nyaris saja jatuh karenanya.

"Jangan lari di koridor, Mingyu."

"Maaf."

"Dan apa yang lakukan? Meladeni cewek?" tanya Wonwoo, nadanya biasa saja tapi wajahnya tidak. Dia terlihat kesal dan itu berarti mati untuk Mingyu.

"B-bukan begitu, aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Mingyu berusaha meraih tangan Wonwoo tapi kakak kelas-nya itu mengelak.

"Apa yang perlu dijelaskan, hah?"

"Tadi itu tidak sengaja, aku serius, tadi aku nyaris menabraknya, itu tidak sengaja. Aku mencari Boo Seungkwan, ada urusan penting dengannya." Jelas Mingyu.

Dan Wonwoo sepertinya memang tidak mau mendengarkan, dia melihat ke arah lain, ke arah tangga, ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Wonwoo, please jangan begini." Mingyu cemberut, dia takut Wonwoo-nya marah sungguhan dan minta putus. Argh! Mingyu tidak mau itu terjadi!

Dan Wonwoo menunjuk ke arah tangga.

"Itu Seungkwan. Sana, katanya ada urusan."

Mingyu melihat Seungkwan, belum apa apa sudah melambai pada pada Mingyu.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Sudah sana pergi." Wonwoo cuma bilang itu dan mendorong Mingyu pergi dan Mingyu akhirnya bertemu dengan Seungkwan di depan kelas mereka.

"Masa-" "Masa-"

"Kau duluan." "Kau duluan."

"Kau." "Kau."

"Ok." "Suit"

Dan Mingyu menang.

Dia tersenyum dan duduk di meja paling depan, mejanya Chaeyeon, dan Seungkwan duduk dekat dekat situ, di meja Donghyuk.

"Masa Sol-ah update Minyoon-nya, aku baru lihat tadi waktu di-"

"Apa!?"

Saat itu Vernon Chwe baru saja masuk kelas, dia pakai headset merahnya yang biasa tapi pasti suara Seungkwan samar samar terdengar, Seungkwan kan berisik. Tapi mungkin suara musik bisa menyamarkan suara Seungkwan, apalagi kalau musiknya langsung diputar di depan telinga.

"Dia baru PM aku tadi pagi dan memang bilang mau update, tapi aku tidak mengira akan secepat ini! Ini terlalu cepat Mingyu! Aku tidak sanggup!" Seungkwan berpegang pada kedua lengan Mingyu dan dia bergetar, "Aku tidak akan bisa melalui hari ini dengan waras." Katanya lagi, dengan kemampuan akting seperti ini harusnya Seungkwan sudah bisa jadi lawan main Kim Saeron di drama anak sekolahan.

Tapi Mingyu tidak memikirkan potensi akting temannya,

"Memangnya kapan kau waras, Seungkwan?"

Seungkwan berlaga menghapus air matanya, "Kau memang selalu jahat padaku." Lalu dia mengambil napas panjang, "Aku akan simpan Minyoon-nya sampai istirahat, biarkan aku menyiapkan mental dulu kalau kalau Chim mati."

Mingyu terlihat berpikir, dia seperti mau memutahkan teori tanpa ujung dan tidak terbatas seperti teori BTS yang kebanyakan bisa membuat Seungkwan menangis semalamam.

"Aku tidak yakin Chim akan mati. Walaupun dia tidak sekuat Suga, tapi dia itu kuat, dia pasti hidup."

"Tapi dia sekarat, Mingyu. Mengerti sekarat tidak!?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Chim pasti bertahan, selama ada kekuatan cinta, dia pasti bertahan."

Seungkwan sudah terlihat sedih, dia ingat chapter sebelumnya, "Aku tidak tahu, Mingyu. Aku tidak kuat."

"Percaya padaku, Seungkwan. Percaya pada kekuatan cinta."

Donghyuk berdehem.

Mingyu dan Seungkwan sama sama menoleh.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian pacaran di mejaku?"

* * *

S

eungkwan baru buka PM lagi waktu pelajaran sudah mulai. Benar benar reader teladan, selalu membaca fanfic dimanapun berada.

"Boo Seungkwan, kenapa kau melihat ke bawah?"

Tapi guru tidak bisa dibodohi, mereka punya mata di belakang kepala mereka. Atau papan tulis putih itu memantulkan bayangan Seungkwan yang terus menunduk.

"Pulpenku jatuh, Saem."

"Oh, pulpen bungamu itu?"

"Iya, pulpen bunga yang itu."

Yang jelas Seungkwan yakin pasti ada alasan logis kenapa guru bisa selalu tahu apa yang dilakukan anak didiknya di belakangnya.

Tunggu, sekolah mereka tidak pasang CCTV, kan?

Seungkwan berhenti memikirkan itu semua dan benar benar buka PM untuk saat ini.

Ada PM dari Sol-ah lagi, Seungkwan merasa dia berdebar karenanya.

 _Tentu aku bisa, aku update sekarang juga bisa. Dan lagi ini pas dua minggu dari terakhir aku update, kan? Waktu yang tepat kan?_

Seungkwan cepat cepat membalas.

 _Dan kau benar benar update sekarang, hebat! Kau memang yang terbaik, Sol-ah! Haruskah aku panggil Seonbae?_

 _Aku di kelas saat ini, nanti kalau istirahat aku baca dan aku pasti review._

Seungkwan senyum senyum, sedikit menggigit bibir, habis dia gemas dan ingin cepat cepat baca Minyoon-nya Sol-ah.

Jidam, yang adalah teman sebangku Mingyu menyadari keanehan itu, "Seungkwan mulai gila lagi?"

"Oh."

"Oh apa?"

"Biasa, hari ini ada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang sekali. Aku tahu itu, aku kan temannya."

Jidam berpikir, "Kalian selingkuh di belakang Wonwoo?"

"Apa!?" seru Mingyu.

Mati-mati-mati, apa Mingyu baru saja berseru? Mati-mati-mati! Ini cari mati namanya.

"Kim Mingyu!" gurunya tiba tiba menunjuk Mingyu, "Kerjakan soal di depan."

"Ta-tapi, Jidam yang mengajakku ngobrol."

"Kerjakan!"

Jidam terkikik.

"Kau juga! Jangan tertawa! Kerjakan soal nomor dua!"

"B-baik."

Sekitar tiga menit dari itu kelas jadi agak ribut dan handphone Vernon berbunyi. Dia melihat notifikasi apa itu dan ternyata itu email.

Review, review, review, dan satu PM.

Dan karena Hansol tidak mau dihukum seperti Mingyu dan Jidam, jadi dia tidak buru buru membukanya.

* * *

 _by Sol-ah_

 _Yoongi tidak bisa tidak merasa panik, walaupun dia mencoba tenang dia tetap panik._

" _Y-yoongi." Lirih Jimin, dia mengangkat tangan seperti ingin menyentuh Yoongi dan Yoongi buru buru menggenggam tangannya._

" _Jangan bicara, Bodoh. Kau cuma buang buang tenaga."_

 _Dan Jimin tersenyum. Senyumnya terlalu cerah dan berbanding terbalik dengan banyaknya darah yang menggenang, mengotori tangan Yoongi, dan Yoongi tidak bisa tidak panik._

 _+TBC+_

 _Nah!(?)_

 _Chapter selanjutnya akan update dalam dua minggu, tunggu saja._

Seungkwan nyaris menangis dan Mingyu di sebelahnya juga terlihat sedih. Seungkwan bertatapan dengan temannya itu dan berusaha bernapas.

"Apa kataku, Jimin mati."

"Jimin belum mati, Seungkwan! Dia pasti hidup!"

"T-tapi-"

Seungkwan menghambur ke pelukan Mingyu dan sedikit sedikit menangis.

"Wah, kalian baca fanfic lagi, ya?" tanya Seokmin, "Apa serunya fanfic?"

"Seru tahu!" Seungkwan langsung bersemangat, "Apalagi kalau kau menemukan author dengan kemampuan menulis yang baik. Ah! Itu rasanya seperti jatuh cinta, Seokmin."

Seokmin tersenyum, "Seperti jatuh cinta pada Alex?"

"Hei! Diam ya, Lee Seokmin!"

Saat itu Vernon Chwe baru kembali dari kantin sambil minum susu melon, tidak pakai headset.

"Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya dengan membaca fanfic tapi aku malah dapat Namjin angst dan aku sudah menangisi itu semalaman dan sekarang aku menangis lagi karena Minyoon dan kau masih bicara soal dia!? Dia itu –anak itu tidak pernah meresponku apapun yang aku lakukan, aku kesal padanya! Setidaknya kalau malam ini ada fic Namjin yang manis, aku bisa mengobati semua kekesalanku dengan itu."

"Sst! Jangan marah marah begitu, Seungkwan." Mingyu menarik Seungkwan, menahannya dari tiba tiba guling gulingan di lantai kelas.

"Habis aku kesal, Mingyu!"

"Tapi menurutku dia respon, kok." Kata Seokmin.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Pendapatku saja. Menurutku dia itu agak malu malu dan pelan pelan, tapi nanti kalian pasti pacaran kok."

Seungkwan cemberut, melipat tangannya di dada, "Semoga saja."

"Oh, iya!" tiba tiba Mingyu berseru, "Kita belum review fic-nya!"

"Ah, iya! Kau benar!"

Seungkwan dan Mingyu sama sama sibuk dengan handphone mereka masing masing, Seokmin terbengkalai dan dia pergi begitu saja.

 _Posting as: Boossh_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

 _Jangan buat Chim mati, plz! Chim pasti hidup! Chim pasti hidup!_

 _Yoongi tidak akan membiarkan Chim mati, kan!?_

* * *

Malamnya, Sol-ah update lagi. Seungkwan terpukau dengan seberapa produktif-nya kesayangannya ini.

 _by Sol-ah_

 _Dan Namjoon cuma tersenyum, "Ok, aku bodoh, tapi kau mencintaiku, kan?"_

 _+Fin+_

 _Jangan pikir aku kelewat produktif atau apa, aku masih anak SMA yang takut guru killer, kok._

 _Dan Namjin ini adalah terjemahan dari request fluff yang datang ke attackonfanfic, kupikir tidak ada salahnya menerjemahkannya._

Memang, fic Namjin di atas memang kelewat manis. Tapi Seungkwan tiba tiba fokus pada hal lain.

 _Posting as: Boossh_

 _DARIMANA KAU TAHU AKU SEDANG INGIN BACA NAMJIN!?_

 _Aku baru dapat Namjin angst kemarin malam dan aku menangisi itu semalaman, jadi fic ini jadi semacam obat untuk semua kekesalanku._

 _Hebat, Sol-ah! Dan bikin diabetes seperti biasa, manis sekali!_

Sekitar lima menit dari itu ada notifikasi email ke handphone Vernon.

Review fanfic Namjin-nya dari Boossh.

Dan kata kata Boossh persis sekali seperti kata kata Seungkwan.

Kenapa ya?

Ah, mungkin kebetulan saja.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: LOL(?)

Note(2): Aku geli geli senang menulis fanfic ini.

Note(3): Hansol emang telmi, emang.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Author & Boo Seungkwan

Cast: SEVENTEEN 97&98, dan cameo siapapun yang lahir di 97

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance.

XXX

Seungkwan menunggu dan menunggu terus, setelah semalam dia review fic Sol-ah, Sol-ah tidak mengiriminya PM lagi.

"Ayo, Seungkwan! Cek handphone-nya kan bisa di jalan! Nanti kau terlambat!" Seru ibunya, Seungkwan masih asik asik duduk di kursi setelah mengikat tali sepatunya dan malah main handphone.

Dia menghela napas kecewa.

"Kenapa? Cowokmu tidak jadi jemput?" tanya kakaknya. Ibunya berdecak kesal, tapi biarkan saja lah.

"Bukan itu." Jawab Seungkwan sekenanya, "Sudah lah, aku pergi sekarang."

"Harusnya kau pergi dari tadi, Seungkwan. Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?" kata ibunya.

"Iya, iya, aku berangkat. Muah! Muah!"

"Hm," ibunya terlihat khawatir.

"Ada apa?" lalu kakaknya bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa dia kurang bersemangat hari ini."

Kakaknya tertawa, "Paling cuma masalah co –maksudku pacarnya."

XXX

Seungkwan mengecek handphonenya lagi, Sol-ah benar benar tidak melakukan apa apa, tidak PM, tidak publish fic, tidak juga update. Dia tidak update bio-nya juga. Bionya masih,

 _Sol, M, 98, NYC-Seoul._

 _EXO & BTS_

 _Menerima request via PM._

Sol-ah bahkan tidak mencantumkan tanggal lahir, tapi dari tahunnya Seungkwan tahu mereka sepantaran, tapi mungkin dia kelewat cerdas jadi dia sudah kuliah. Itu terlihat dari tulisannya yang brilian sekali. Dia menjelaskan semua fantasy AU-nya dengan cara yang membuat Seungkwan berpikir di dunia ini mungkin saja hal itu memang ada. Biasanya di note tiap fic, Sol-ah bercerita kenapa dalam fic-nya ada hal ini dan hal itu, dan Seungkwan merasa Sol-ah itu sangat detail dan perfeksionis dalam menulis. Seungkwan suka sekali.

Seungkwan mengecek tiap fic Sol-ah juga, kali kali saja ada suatu fic yang sudah update tapi belum Seungkwan baca dan review.

Seungkwan berjalan terus ke arah sekolahnya dan dia melihat Vernon berlari mendahuluinya menuju gerbang, headset merahnya masih di telinga, tapi kenapa dia harus lari?

Dan bermasuk berbunyi.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Seungkwan panik, dia juga jadi ikut berlari, soalnya kalau terlambat sedetik saja gerbang pasti sudah ditutup, "Kenapa ini terjadi padaku!"

Seungkwan berlari dan begitu dia sampai di gerbang, gerbang itu sudah di tutup dan ada Vernon di sana.

"Morning." Sapa Vernon.

"H-hi." Balas Seungkwan sekenanya.

"Seems like, kita terjebak di sini."

"Yeah." Seungkwan tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, Vernon memang aneh dan agak telmi, semua orang seantreo sekolah tahu itu, tapi itu tidak membuat Seungkwan berhenti menyukainya. Seungkwan memutuskan lebih baik memanggil guru piket yang baru keluar dari kantor, "Seonsaengnim, tolong izinkan kami masuk!"

"Oh, jadi kalian masih niat sekolah."

Ih, sialan.

"Tentu saja, Seonsangnim."

Vernon berbisik, "Kalau tidak niat untuk apa aku ke sini."

Hebat! Vernon Chwe hebat! Coba bicara seperti itu di depan guru, bisa bisa langsung dihukum. Vernon Chwe terlalu hebat memang, dia mengatakan kenyataan yang mungkin bisa jadi bumerang ntuk dirinya sendiri, tapi itu mungkin memang kenyataannya dan itu tidak membuat Seungkwan berhenti menyukainya.

"Kalau masih mau masuk, ada syaratnya." Kata guru itu.

XXX

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan dulu!" Seungkwan melarang dan Vernon mundur lagi.

"Kau saja yang melakukannya."

"Tidak mau! Ayo!"

"Ini benar benar tidak apa apa?"

"Tidak apa apa. Ayo lakukan, aku bisa menahannya."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku-"

"Ayo lakukan saja, Vernon!" Seungkwan berseru, Vernon lelet, telmi lagi, Seungkwan ingin cepat cepat mengakhirinya.

"SST!" dan penjaga perpustakaan sekolah menyuruh mereka diam.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, ditugaskan membereskan buku di perpustakaan, mereka harus mengembalikan ensiklopedia tebal ke rak paling atas dan satu satunya kursi yang bisa dinaiki adalah kursi lipat yang sudah reyot yang kalau dinaiki dia bergoyang goyang seperti mau patah. Seungkwan jelas tidak mau naik jadi Vernon yang dia tumbalkan. Rasa suka tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Okay." Kata Vernon, "Pegang kursinya." Seungkwan memegang kursinya dan Vernon naik, meletakan bukunya secepat cepatnya dan turun lagi, dan meskipun kursinya nyarih patah, kursi itu tetap tidak patah juga. Ajaib.

Vernon melompat turun, "Nah, sudah kan."

"Oh, iya."

"Jadi kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Vernon.

"Hah? Aku?"

"Iya."

"Aku..." Tunggu! Tidak mungkin kan Seungkwan bilang dia menunggu PM atau update dari Sol-ah sampai jadi terlambat berangkat, "Ya, di rumahku tadi –terus di jalan juga agak macet, jadi-"

"Mau aku jemput?"

"Hah?" Seungkwan tidak salah dengar kan? Vernon menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya, jadi mereka bisa berangkat berdua dan tidak terlambat lagi, "Tapi kau sendiri terlambat."

Sudah Seungkwan bilang kan, Vernon itu hebat.

"Mungkin kalau aku bisa bawa motor kita tidak akan terlambat lagi."

Seungkwan berlaga tidak peduli dan kembali membereskan buku buku di rak bawah, dan dia bertanya, "Kau benar benar ingin menjemputku, ya?"

Vernon diam, dia aneh dan semua orang tahu itu, tapi itu tidak membuat Seungkwan berhenti menyukainya.

"Mungkin karena aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Seungkwan."

Dan bel istirahat berbunyi, itu juga tanda kalau hukuman mereka sudah selesai.

Seungkwan tidak tahu harus bilang apa, dia mengambil tasnya, tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Vernon sendirian seperti anak hilang begitu.

"Seungkwan."

Seungkwan benar benar bodoh, benar benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menerima yang benar, jadi dia mencium pipinya sekilas.

"D'you like me too?"

"Y-ya."

"Iya?"

"Iya."

"Iya?"

"Iya, Vernon, iya! Ak-" Seungkwan hampir berseru lagi.

"Sst, nanti kita ditegur lagi."

Seungkwan diam dan dia berpikir mungkin hari ini dia tidak punya urusan dengan Sol-ah karena dia harus lebih fokus pada pacar barunya ini.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Okay, let's be... serious(?), tapi kalian harus memahami aku, ReVel on the way slaying my sanity dengan The Velvet, The friking Velvet. My favorite side of ReVel is the Velvet one~ Be Natural, Automatic. Automatic! Aku masih asdfghjkl sama lagu itu, hatiku tidak kuat menahan American-vibe plus R&B a la begitu. I just cant, omomo! Dan sekarang mereka pakai konsep fairytale! Aku lemah sama itu! Kerjaanku dulu itu cari cari dongeng barat dan di-twist ke dalam fanfic. I. Just. Can't. Sama entah apa pokoknya rasanya aku bener bener bisa mojok di kamar, liat teaser ReVel dan nangis, dan nangis, dan nangis.

Note(2): Namyu dan Bee otw juga, tapi masih belum jelas, sudah itu girl crush-ku, Jeon Hyosung juga mau comeback. DAN SEVENTEEN PAKE ACARA IKUTAN SEGALA HEBAT! MEREKA NGGAK TAHU INI BULAN SULIT DALAM HIDUP GUA KARENA GUA GAK TAHU MAU FOKUS KE YANG MANA! DEMI YOONGI YANG LAHIR DI HARI MUSIK NASIONAL! Aku nangis ini...

Note(3): Jung katanya potong pendek dan aku nggak kuat. Mereka shooting MV di Jeju bawa bawa polisi sama pemadam kebakaran. BUAT APA!? KONSEP APA INI!? DINO ILLEGAL MAN! HEBAT! Aku masih seneng kalau mereka pakai konsep yang manis, bubbly, dan walaupun aku nggak bisa bosen sama seragam sekolah, tapi aku nggak pengen liat mereka pake seragam kayak Mansae lagi, jadi mungkin aku mau yang kayak Adore U, manis, terlalu manis, tapi nggak seragaman. DAN PLEASE JANGAN BIKIN BAPER KAYAK RUN! APA APAAN ITU BTS!? Personally, aku pikir konsep BTS sekarang way too dark buat SVT, SolChan masih SMA, kan? DINO ILLEGAL MAN! MASIH BANYAK DI SVT YANG ILLEGAL SELAMA MEREKA BELUM COMING-OF-AGE! Tapi aku bakal suka sesuatu yang ringan tapi punya story-line, masih tentang cinta atau persahabatan. POKOKNYA JANGAN BIKIN NANGIS!

Note(4): Aku agak nggak siap kalau SVT comeback sekarang.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Author & Boo Seungkwan

Cast: SEVENTEEN 97&98, dan cameo siapapun yang lahir di 97

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance.

XXX

Walaupun mereka tidak membicarakannya dengan anak anak tapi pasti ada yang bertanya, "Sekarang kau pacaran dengan Vernon?"

Dan Seungkwan melirik pada Vernon di ujung kelas, kerjaannya masih sama seperti dulu, tapi kalau dia sedang tidak tidur biasanya dia memperhatikan Seungkwan.

"Iya, seperti yang kau lihat." Seungkwan menjawab seperti itu.

Seokmin bilang, "Selamat! Apa kubilang, kalian pasti pacaran juga. Kau harus traktir aku sesuatu, Seungkwan."

"Ih, memangnya kau siapa? Miss Korea?"

Seokmin tetap tersenyum, "Tapi aku yang meramalkan kalau kalian akan menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Mengabaikan Seokmin, Mingyu bertanya, "Bagaimana ceritanya? Mungkin cocok dijadikan fanfic?"

"Ya." Tidak mungkin kan Seungkwan menceritakan semua yang terjadi di perpus waktu itu, dia terlalu malu, "Pokoknya begitu."

"Sudah sejauh apa dengannya?" tanya Seokmin lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu!? Kenapa kau tidak tanya Mingyu!?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Ah, aku dan Wonwoo, kami sudah jauh sekali."

Seungkwan terlalu malu, daripada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang memang sudah teman sejak lama, dia dan Vernon itu masih kadang kikuk, tapi dia terlalu menyukai Vernon.

"Aku tahu kau masih baru dalam hal seperti ini, Seungkwan." Kata Mingyu, dia merangkul Seungkwan.

"Hah? Hal seperti apa?"

"Aku tahu kau masih baru, jadi wajar kau masih malu malu. Santai saja, nanti juga hubunganmu dengannya akan mengalir dengan mulus seperti sungai Han."

Seungkwan tidak memperhatikan dua temannya itu lagi saat dia melihat Vernon masuk ke kelas, dia masih Vernon yang biasa, tapi sekarang dia terang terangan melirik Seungkwan dan tersenyum.

"Minggir! Minggir! Pacarku sudah datang!" Seungkwan melepaskan rangkulan Mingyu dari bahunya dan dia pergi ke meja Vernon.

"Halo."

"Oh, halo. Ayo duduk."

Vernon memang duduk sendiri jadi dia bisa bebas menaruh tasnya di kursi sebelahnya. Vernon menarik kursi itu, mengambil tasnya dan mempersilahkan Seungkwan.

"Halo." Kata Vernon lagi.

Ini memalukan, tapi itu tidak membuat Seungkwan berhenti menyukainya.

"Hai, sedang apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku memikirkan untuk menulis sesuatu dengan setting seperti Harry Potter." Kata Vernon, lalu dia menyodorkan roti keju pada Seungkwan, "Mau?"

Seungkwan menerima roti itu dan Vernon punya satu lagi, dia pasti sengaja beli untuknya juga. Manis sekali, "Terimakasih." Kata Seungkwan, "Jadi, kau menulis? Setting seperti Harry Potter sepertinya ide yang bagus."

"Iya, aku menulis."

"Cerpen? Novel? Atau kau biasa menulis di writepad? Sekarang banyak juga penulis yang pakai writepad kan?"

Vernon tersenyum, Seungkwan antara menyesal dan tidak memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dia yang seperti apa yang Vernon sukai.

"Mungkin untuk sekarang cerpen saja dulu. Katanya aplikasi writepad suka semacam hanging."

Tapi dari cara Vernon menjawab sepertinya dia ok saja dengan semua pertanyaan Seungkwan.

"Masa? Aku tidak pakai writepad sih."

"Kau juga suka baca? Atau menulis?" tanya Vernon.

"Aku cuma baca saja."

"Di mana? Di sebuah blog?"

"Iya, kadang di blog, kadang di website."

"Oh, aku juga menulis di website."

"Website apa? Sekarang kan banyak website untuk menulis, terutama untuk fanfic."

"Kau baca fanfic?" tanya Vernon, terdengar terkejut sekali.

"Kau juga baca fanfic?" dan Seungkwan jadi sama terkejutnya.

"Iya," jawab Vernon bersemangat, "Aku baca fanfic."

"Fanfic apa?"

"Fandomku macam macam, Harry Potter, Avengers. Ya, biasanya dari buku atau film barat."

"Wah, fandommu. Tapi fandom barat begitu banyak fic inggris-nya kan?"

"Iya, dan aku jago."

Seungkwan cemberut, "Kau meledekku?"

"Oh, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku." Kata Vernon, "Aku bisa mengajarimu kalau kau mau."

Dan bel berbunyi, waktu istirahat sudah habis. Seungkwan dengan berat hati kembali ke tempat duduknya.

XXX

 _by Sol-ah_

 _+Fin+_

 _Aku memikirkan untuk buat sebuah fanfic dengan setting seperti Harry Potter, bagaimana?_

Di sebuah fic pendek, lebih tepatnya drabble, Sol-ah memberi note seperti di atas.

Seungkwan sebagai teman ngobrol yang baik berpikir kalau lebih baik mengomentari note-nya, karena sepertinya Sol-ah juga cuma ingin bertanya soal HP!AU

 _Posting as: Boossh_

 _Setting seperti Harry Potter sepertinya ide yang bagus. Aku tidak terlalu familiar dengan Harry Potter dan fandom barat begitu pasti banyak fic eng-nya._

 _Kalau kau benar benar buat fic dengan setting dunia sihir begitu, kupikir bagus juga kalau memasukan lagu Nu'est, mereka buat mantra 'Mahakenda Peupeldomoon' dan itu seperti mantra perlindungan. Pasti manis sekali kalau dijadikan fanfic._

 _Selamat menulis, Sol-ah._

XXX

Ada notifikasi email di handphone Vernon, seperti biasa review dari Boossh, salah satu dari sekitar lima atau enam readers yang selalu dia tunggu tiap fanfic-nya.

Boossh bilang,

 _Setting seperti Harry Potter sepertinya ide yang bagus. Aku tidak terlalu familiar dengan Harry Potter dan fandom barat begitu pasti banyak fic eng-nya._

 _Kalau kau benar benar buat fic dengan setting dunia sihir begitu, kupikir bagus juga kalau memasukan lagu Nu'est, mereka buat mantra 'Mahakenda Peupeldomoon' dan itu seperti mantra perlindungan. Pasti manis sekali kalau dijadikan fanfic._

Dan menurut Vernon bagian 'setting seperti Harry Potter sepertinya ide yang bagus' dan 'fandom barat begitu pasti banyak fic eng-nya' terdengar seperti kata kata Seungkwan tadi siang.

Ah, mungkin dia terlalu banyak memikirkan Seungkwan.

Tapi, apa mungkin saja Boossh dan Seungkwan itu ada hubungannya?

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Kalau tidak ada teman satu fandom, sesama fangirl biasanya menjadi teman. Dulu waktu aku cuma suka Danger tanpa tahu member, aku kenal dengan satu satunya sesama fans kpop di sekitarku. Waktu itu BTS sudah sampai I Need You dan aku masih saja suka Danger, terus dia ngebiasin RM dan aku tahu Nam karena dia pernah satu acara sama Suho dan kupikir Nam itu nggak ganteng tapi menarik, apalagi pas intro War of Hormone, ah itu! Dan waktu SVT debut dia bilang Woozi mirip Suga, aku waktu itu nggak tahu Mas Agus itu mukanya kayak apa, jadi aku pikir sama lah sama Woozi dan setelah aku tahu Mas Agus itu siapa dan bagaimana aku malah jadi can't stop thinking 'bout you, Yoong~ Dan walaupun aku bukan A.R.M.Y tapi member favorite-ku Chim(+SugaKookie), MV favorite-ku War of Hormone, TEASER HOPEKOOKJI-NYA BADAI, APALAGI BAGIAN JIKOOKNYA, Teasernya choego, MV-nya choego, pokoknya era itu choego choego. Chim styling-nya menang banget! Nggak kuat sama cowok pendek, pake suspender, kemejanya, celananya, itu tuh berusaha banget bikin Chim keliatan tinggi dan itu berhasil dan aku suka banget Chim rambut hitam. PLEASE! Sugamon mungkin cocok rambut peri begitu, dan V mau diapain aja mukanya bakal tetep begitu, tapi aku lebih suka lihat JinHopeJiKook rambut gelap, serius. Dan aku rasa V itu lebih V-sual dari Jin. Jin itu cocoknya jadi Jinderella (LOL) dia itu Aurora karena gaun Aurora itu pink. Dan lagu favorite-ku Ma City, sadar kan? Bahkan sampai jadi fanfic. Karena D-boy itu terlalu jjang~ dan rap Agus pertamanya bikin aku mikir orang yang ngerap di part ini pasti nggak terlalu tinggi, sekitar kurang lebih 175-177 cm, manly, tapi manis, kayak kayak anak kecil dan kayak Mark Lee-nya SM Rookies versi sudah agak dewasa, dan sipit (monolid(?)), sekitaran umur duapuluh dua atau duapuluh tiga, berapa poin yang cocok dengan Mas Agus? Dalam fanfic aku suka Top!Gus dan Top!Kook, suka Top!Jin juga apalagi kalau di Wolf!AU, fic dengan Top!Nam + Bottom!Chim itu selalu bikin aku geregetan dan aku suka Bottom!Chim, SUKA BANGET BOTTOM!CHIM!


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Author & Boo Seungkwan

Cast: SEVENTEEN 97&98, dan cameo siapapun yang lahir di 97

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance.

XXX

Tingkat produktifitas Sol-ah adalah sesuatu yang sangat amat tinggi, artinya dia sangat amat produktif. Dia bisa rilis oneshoot tiap duapuluh empat jam dan kalau sedang mengerjakan fanfic bersambung dia bisa update tiap dua hari sekali.

Jadi Seungkwan merasa ada yang salah hari ini. Dia memandangi handphone-nya, memuat ulang halaman yang itu itu saja.

Mingyu santai saja, dia menunjukan profile seseorang yang sebenarnya Seungkwan tahu, Areumellie.

"Kau tahu dia? Aku tidak pernah terlalu serius baca GS, karena aku suka Wonwoo, tapi dia, dia hebat Seungkwan."

"Hm."

"Kau harus baca KaiSoo-nya, itu benar benar nyata dan menyentuh, kau juga harus baca PWP-nya, cewek ini jago banget, Seungkwan!"

"Hm."

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Hm."

"Seungkwan?"

"Hm."

"Eh, Vernon."

"Hm."

Mingyu merampas handphone Seungkwan yang dari tadi terus dipandangi pemiliknya, "Mingyu! Kembalikan!"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, Seungkwan."

"Memang tidak, terus kenapa?"

"Ya, tidak apa apa." Kata Mingyu, dia tidak sakit hati – sakit hati amat kalau Seungkwan tidak memperhatikannya. Dia melihat apa yang ada di layar handphone Seungkwan. "Sol-ah?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau suka sekali padanya, ya?"

"Aku suka Sol-ah seperti kau suka Areumellie, Mingyu. Tulisannya keren dan dia teman PM yang asyik. Kau juga tahu kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Kata Mingyu, dia membaca daftar stories Sol-ah. Dia juga tahu Sol-ah biasa update atau publish tiap hari, tapi hari ini ada yang lain, "Dia belum publish lagi?"

"Lebih tepatnya dia belum update Namjin yang dia janjikan dan belum publish oneshoot ChanBaek yang dia bilang di note mau di-publish hari ini."

"Mungkin dia sibuk?"

"Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu."

"Ada yang salah dengan... sesuatu?"

"Mungkin-" Seungkwan merampas handphone-nya dari tangan Mingyu, "-memang ada yang salah dengan sesuatu." Dia lalu membuka update Sol-ah yang terbaru, lalu masuk ke review, "Aku tidak tahu dia orang yang kelewat sensitif juga seperti Minkyung atau tidak, tapi mungkin aku tahu kenapa dia jadi tiba tiba terkesan malas menulis."

"Omong omong Minkyung, dia sudah comeback ke ff."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Iya," Mingyu memuat profile akun Minkyung, Kim X Kyung, "ini."

Dan Seungkwan melupakan handphone-nya dengan review fanfic Sol-ah di dalamnya, tersimpan di salah satu tab dan menunggu untuk dibaca.

"Dia main di fandom baru, ya?"

"Kau juga harusnya main ke fandom baru juga, Seungkwan. iKON mungkin? Atau GOT7? Minkyung bilang walaupun fic GOT7 sedikit yang bagus, tapi sekalinya ada yang bagus, itu bagus sekali."

"Coba kirim link rekomendasimu ke Line-ku."

"Oki-doki."

Mingyu mengirim link ke Line Seungkwan dan dia menghubungin Minkyung juga untuk mengirim rekomendasinya pada Seungkwan.

Gadis itu, Minkyung Kim, membalas; Aku akan kirim setelah aku selesai mengumpulkannya. Tunggu saja, aku akan mem-bom-mu dengan link ff indah.

Kadang Seungkwan berpikir alasan Mingyu menyukai Senior Wonwoo yang random adalah karena dia punya saudara yang sama sama agak random dan kurang bisa dipahami juga.

Saat itu Vernon baru masuk kelas. Seperti biasanya, dia terlihat tampan dan rapi ditambah headset merahnya, tapi mukanya seperti tidak bernyawa.

"Kirimi aku lebih banyak fic yang cast-nya Youngjae, kupikir dia menarik. Aku tinggal dulu, ya."

"Yo." Mingyu masih sibuk mencari satu lagi fic yang ingin rekomendasikan pada Seungkwan.

Sementara Seungkwan pergi, menyusul Vernon ke bangkunya,

"Kau baik baik saja."

"Oh, yeah, i mean no, no, aku baik baik saja." Katanya, "Tapi mungkin tidak."

Seungkwan hanya bisa duduk di sebelahnya, mencerna kata katanya, "Jadi?" tanya Seungkwan, pelan pelan, dia belum mengerti sisi Vernon yang sulit dicerna ini.

"I think i'm just being sensitive." Katanya, dia mengusap mukanya, "Itu tidak membuat langsung berhenti, tapi membuat tempoku jadi lebih lambat. You know, sebagai author, hal itu juga penting untuk menjaga mood, aku menyesal kenapa tidak langsung menamatkannya saja dari awal."

"Ini masalah apa, ya?"

Vernon menghela napas, "Aku tahu aku agak susah dimengerti, bertahanlah denganku ya."

Vernon tidak melakukan apa apa, mereka cuma duduk bersebelahan, tapi mata Vernon yang kehijauan menatap Seungkwan, langsung di mata, langsung ke hati.

"A-apa ini masalah kepenulisan."

"Ya, kepenulisan." Vernon menghela napas, kembali menjadi Vernon Chwe yang kalem dan santai dalam sekali helaan napas.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Ada, tapi itu cuma aku yang terlalu sensitif menyikapi sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Review –maksudnya, komen."

"Ah..." Seungkwan rasa dia bisa menebak sesuatu, "Kau tahu, aku rasa kita ada di website yang sama."

"Benarkah? Karena 'review'?"

"Ya, 'review'?"

"Kau juga di web itu."

"Iya, aku juga."

"Kalau begitu, hai teman se-website."

Seungkwan tertawa kecil, "hai." Balasnya, "Jadi review seperti apa yang membuatmu tidak senang."

"Review biasa, aku harusnya tidak terlalu memikirkannya, kita bisa tetap menulis tanpa memikirkan itu kan?"

"Rite."

Vernon tersenyum pada usaha Seungkwan berbahasa Inggris, "Tapi aku sedang stuck, jadinya review itu penting sekali. Aku harusnya buka request lagi, tapi –ah! Aku bingung."

"Mungkin kau butuh refreshing, cari ide di tempat baru."

"Kau mengajakku kencan?" tanya Vernon.

Seungkwan tersenyum, agak kikuk, agak malu malu, "Mungkin. Mau ke rumahku?"

XXX

Untungnya rumah Seungkwan sedang kosong hari itu. Ibunya meninggalkan kunci di dalam pot. Ini artinya cuma ada Seungkwan dan Vernon di rumah, harusnya Seungkwan saja, tapi dia membawa Vernon juga.

Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Aku betul betul tidak merencanakan ini." Kata Seungkwan.

"Merencanakan apa?"

"Ya, semua ini."

Vernon terlihat bingung, terlihat tidak mengerti, "Bukannya kau yang mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

Oh, ternyata dia polos. Pikirannya tidak mencari cari kesempatan dalam kelapangan yang jarang terjadi ini, dia polos saja seperti anak kecil. Padahal kan Seungkwan pacarnya.

"Maksudku, bagian tidak ada siapa siapa di rumahku."

"Oh." Vernon tersenyum, "Tidak apa apa, itu tidak buruk kan?" dan dia memainkan alisnya.

Ah! Atau dia ternyata tidak polos!

"Mau di ruang tamu saja atau ke kamarku?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Ke kamarmu boleh?"

Seungkwan tidak melakukan hal hal heboh di kamarnya, kamarnya relatif bersih dan tidak terlalu berantakan, hanya berantakan berantakan biasa. Dan begitu Seungkwan membuka pintu, mata Vernon yang berwarna terang seperti bersinar, sepertinya dia senang melihat sesuatu yang baru.

"Kamarku biasa saja."

"No, it's nice, sesuai bayanganku." Kata Vernon.

"Kau membayangkan tentang kamarku?"

"Bukan cuma itu, every single thing about you."

Seungkwan tidak menjawab, Vernon bicara dengan cepat sehingga dia tidak dapat waktu untuk mencernanya.

"Hah?"

"Nope, tidak penting." Kata Vernon,

Mungkin pikirannya terlanjur kemana mana, Seungkwan melihat pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Ok, silahkan duduk, hm, di ranjangku."

Vernon meletakan tasnya sembarangan, "Terimakasih, boleh aku tidur?"

Seungkwan meletakan tasnya di meja belajarnya, "Terserah, anggap saja kamar sendiri."

Vernon akhirnya malah berguling guling di ranjang Seungkwan, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal Seungkwan dan bergumam sesuatu seperti, "Baunya benar benar sepertimu, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan naik ke ranjang, mendorong bahu Vernon sampai dia terlentang, "Jangan tidur, Vernon."

Vernon tersenyum, rambutnya berantakan, kerah seragamnya berantakan, "Aku tidak tidur, Seungkwan. Aku berpikir aku menemukan sesuatu. Sini, tidur di sebelahku."

Sepertinya Vernon memang merasa kamar Seungkwan adalah kamarnya sendiri. Tapi Seungkwan menurut, berbaring sangat rapat pada Vernon.

"Ada cat yang tidak rapi di langit langit kamarmu."

"Iya, yang dekat jendela, yang di atas ranjang juga."

Vernon mencari kecacatan yang Seungkwan tunjukan dan menemukannya, "Iya. Tapi aku suka warna catnya. Aku bisa memaklumi sedikit cacat seperti itu."

"Aku kadang agak agak gatal melihatnya, rasanya ingin kucat ulang."

Vernon tertawa, dan dia mendekat, menghadap Seungkwan, "Salahnya tidak parah, sebenarnya. Aku suka suka saja."

Saat Seungkwan menoleh padanya, wajah Vernon dekat dengan bahunya, seakan akan dia bersandar di sana. Dan mungkin ini terlalu gila, tapi dia ingin menciumnya.

Jadi Seungkwan lagi lagi mendorong bahu Vernon dan kali ini naik ke pangkuannya, ini yang pertama dan Seungkwan juga tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan, dia menyerahkan semuanya pada insting dan instingnya bilang dia harus mencium Vernon.

Karena dia ingin menciumnya.

XXX

 _by Sol-ah_

 _Jimin masih tidak membuka matanya, semuanya gelap dan kesadaran seperti ada diambang batas. Tapi dia bisa menciumnya, bau daun, bau yang dingin, tapi panas, bau yang dengan menciumnya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Bau Yoongi._

 _Bau Yoongi perlahan menghilang, tapi Jimin tidak ingin kehilangan bau Yoongi itu. Dia mencoba membuka matanya._

" _Y-yoongi h-"_

" _Aku disini, Jimin."_

 _Dan begitu Jimin membukan matanya semuanya kabur dan terlihat tidak jelas, walaupun begitu dia tetap tahu dia ada dimana, terutama dari warna cat ruangan ini yang tenang dan diaplikasikan dengan kurang rapi. Ini kamar Yoongi._

" _Hyung."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Aku masih hidup."_

" _Tentu saja, Bodoh. Aku bukan malaikat."_

 _Jimin tersenyum kikuk._

" _Jimin."_

" _Iya."_

" _Kau sudah bodoh, tolong jangan melakukan hal hal yang lebih bodoh lagi."_

" _Hyung!"_

 _+Fin+_

 _Aku merasa, mungkin terlalu bahagia, mungkin semua ini terlalu baru, tapi aku pikir semua ini menyenangkan. Ah, aku suka sekali._

 _Tapi serius, ya. Untuk yang punya pacar. Tidur di ranjang pacar itu memang yang paling enak, tidak usah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih saja sudah menyenangkan, apalagi... UKWIM_

Seungkwan menjerit, "Aku tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Yoongi kebiasaan!"

Mingyu sedikit menggerutu, "Diam, Seungkwan, aku sedang serius. Bisa tidak kau tidak usah spoiler?"

"Tidak bisa! Mingyu! Yoongi selalu! Kenapa dia selalu begitu!"

"Sana kau bicara saja dengan Vernon!" Usir Mingyu.

Saat itu pas sekali Vernon bar masuk kelas, dia bertanya, "Membicarakan aku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Mingyu, "Tapi mungkin Seungkwan butuh teman curhat. Aku sedang sibuk menamatkan bab terakhir sebuah cerita dan dia terus mengangguku, tolong kau tangani dia."

"Lalu?" tanya Vernon, pada Seungkwan, "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, cuma ada seorang author –tunggu!" Seungkwan menarik tangan Vernon, "Ayo kita pindah ke tempat dudukmu."

Dan mereka duduk, " Jadi?" tanya Vernon.

"Ada satu author-"

"Fanfic?"

"Fanfic!" Seungkwan berseru, tidak terlalu keras, "Dia menulis dengan keren sekali dan aku suka sekali. Kau tahu NamJin? Namjoon dan Seokjin. Dia menulis fanfic mereka pas sekali wakt aku memang ingin baca. Nama author itu Sol-ah dan Sol-ah itu sepertinya tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, fic-nya seperti menceritakan aku, kelas ini, semuanya. Aku benar benar suka!"

Vernon memicingkan mata, soal fanfic NamJin sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu, dia menerjemahkan fic NamJin-nya karena Seungkwan menangis nangis di kelas waktu itu. Bukan menangis secara harfiah, tapi tetap saja, "Kau Boossh, ya?"

"Boossh? Kau tahu darimana soal Boossh?" Tanya Seungkwan, dia panik, seperti dosanya yang paling tidak terampuni sudah diketahui orang.

"Ya, aku tahu. Soalnya aku Sol-ah"

"Apa!?"

XXX

XXX

XXX

Note: Entah kenapa aku merasa di beberapa foto, mata dan mulut OMG Arin itu mirip Wonwoo.

Note(2): Dan aku ini sensitif.

Note(3): Dan sebenarnya kemarin itu aku mengambil libur. Mungkin ini terlanjur jadi kebiasaan, tapi aku selalu ambil libur kalau sudah di chapter terakhir~

Note(4): Aku tidak tahu baiknya aku bekerja dengan chaptered terus atau menulis oneshoot sekali kali (atau PWP, aku ingin sekali menulis itu lagi (tampar aku, tampar!))

Note(5): Jadi suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin aku sukai, tapi aku sebenarnya tidak sebaik apa yang orang lihat dan aku menyimpan banyak rahasia, jadinya... aku terpikir ya, mungkin itu akan lucu juga.

Note(6): Dari semua anak GOT7, aku pikir Youngjae yang paling menarik perhatianku. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi lama lama aku jadi teringat ingat.

Note(7): Aku sedang agak malas bertemu orang. Aku ingin mengobrol tapi tidak ada yang seru. Tolong PM aku siapapun yang sedang tidak sibuk. (Anak UN, tolong fokus pada UN saja ya, aku tidak ingin membuat perhatian kalian teralih.)

Note(8): Kadang aku dan ibuku suka semacam bertengkar, tentang 'jangan pakai kata ini atau kata itu', atau 'kenapa kata katamu pasrah sekali', atau 'bahasa apa itu'. Apalagi kalau adikku sudah dapat PR bahasa, yang ribut justru kita karena dia tidak terlalu jago dan suka tanya tanya.

Note(9): Tadinya aku mau menulis adegan yang sesuatu, tapi aku rasa itu tidak benar, aku harus ingat rating.

UKWIM : You Know What I Mean


End file.
